Perfection In Not So Obvious Places
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: Oneshot. Side story to 'Wednesday Eveings'. Tala gets stuck rooming with Tyson. What's going to happen between the two of them? Friendship. Hints of BryTa and TyMa. Please read and review! :D!


Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Hey all! Well, this is just a side story to 'Wednesday Evenings'. It's something different than I would usually write. I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks to my bestest friend Celestia Capedalupo for the lovely title!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah/_

* * *

Tala had two choices, to sleep leaning up against a wall, or to sleep in Tyson's room, though neither choices were very appealing to the redheaded teen.

_/Damn it… /_

You see, poor Tala had no place to sleep. Max was sick from eating that god awful pizza they had ordered for dinner and would probably be throwing up all night long, Rei and Kai were occupying Rei's room, Kai would surely kill him if he slept in his bed, and the living room where the couch was had way too many windows, meaning he would be woken up early the next morning, and Bryan and the Bladebreakers would then have to deal with a pissed off Tala. He had never really been a morning person.

Just as he was deciding which wall to sleep against, Tyson came up to him, generously offering his room to Tala. Of course Tala did not want to sleep in the same bed with Tyson, but after about an hour of persuasion(AKA, Tyson begging, pleading and annoying the hell out of Tala), Tala had agreed.

So now there Tala was, standing in front of the mirror in Tyson's bathroom, looking at the tee shirt Tyson had given him to sleep in. While Bryan's was long and went to just above his knees, Tyson's went to his thighs, though it was still long enough to cover the short shorts he had borrowed from Max earlier.

Tala huffed and glared at his reflection before taking his hair out of its short ponytail. He looked at Tyson's hairbrush for a moment before beginning to run it through his fiery locks, getting out all the tangles.

_/He better not have lice or anything like that. I'm so glad I brushed my teeth with Bryan's toothbrush before I came in here. You couldn't pay me enough money to use Tyson's./_

Looking at his reflection one more time, Tala exited the bathroom and went back into the bed room, seeing Tyson all sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers.

_/Ugh. For the love of God put a damn shirt on Tyson! Hey…he actually isn't that fat anymore. I think I see the beginning of a six-pack. That's kinda scary. The whale's starting to have a six-pack. Shit. I'm staring./_

Tyson grinned at Tala.

"Like what you see, Tala?"

Tala snapped out of his thoughts and gave Tyson a disgusted look.

"In your dreams, Granger"

"Heh, damn straight."

_/Ew! I should -not- Have said that! My poor vir—okay never mind. My poor ears/_

"Well are you gonna stand there and look pretty all night or are you going to get in bed?"

Tala rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away from Tyson as he could get.

"You can lay down, ya know. I don't bite…that hard."

Tala once again rolled his eyes at Tyson before reluctantly laying down beside him. The redhead rolled over to face the nightstand to try and ignore Tyson's presence beside him, but a gentle, but firm squeeze to his ass told him Tyson was most definitely there.

Tala yelped and kicked Tyson in a very sensitive area.

" Tyson you fucking pervert!"

Tyson groaned in pain.

"Ow…my balls.."

Tala turned around to face Tyson.

"Oh please, it's not like you have anything."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen it?"

"No…"

"Would you like to? Maybe you could kiss it and make it better."

Tala grabbed his pillow and slammed Tyson over the head with it.

"Ugh! You damn pervert! Will you just shut up and go to sleep already!"

Tala put his pillow back into place and rolled over, his back now facing Tyson.

Tyson grinned and traced a line down Tala's back, his grin widening when he felt Tala tense.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"No."

"What about a goodnight hug?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Will you just go to sleep? Besides, Don't you like the blond?"

Tala heard Tyson gasp softly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, since you're always all up on him every chance you get, then yes, it's that obvious."

"I don't like him just cause he's hot…I just want you to know that. Many people don't see it that way though."

"Then why the hell are you hitting on me!"

"Because. I can't have him as more than a friend. 1, Kai wouldn't allow it. 2, he doesn't like me that way."

Tala felt slightly sorry for the navy haired male.

"Have you told him you like him as more than a friend, and not just because of his body?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"I just explain that to you."

Tala yawned softly, but Tyson still heard it.

"True…well you should at least try. Don't worry about Kai. Rei has him wrapped around his finger by now probably."

Tyson smiled slightly.

"Night Tala. Oh, and thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome Tyson. Goodnight."

Tala yawned once again and closed his eyes. Tyson grinned to himself.

"Hey Tala…?"

Tala groaned mentally and looked over his shoulder at Tyson.

"Yes Tyson…?"

Tyson's grin widened.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss now?"

"TYSON!"

Tyson merely laughed and dodged Tala's elbow.

"What?"

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Your point is?"

Tala sighed.

"If you get a kiss will you shut the hell up and go to sleep!"

Tyson grinned. He, Tyson Granger, was going to get a kiss from the unbelievably hot Tala Ivanov. Tala sighed again and rolled over to face Tyson, who was grinning like an idiot.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yup, every second of it. Can I get my kiss now?"

"Idiot…"

The kiss was short and sweet, a kiss that would most likely be shared between friends. Tala pulled away, the beginning of a smile on his face.

"There. Happy now?"

Tyson flashed him his trademark grin.

"Hell yeah. That just made my night."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"I though you said you'd shut up after I kissed you."

"Well, you're asking me questions. It would be rude not to answer then, right Red?"

"Idiot…wait! What did you just call me!"

"Red…why?"

"Only Bryan's allowed to call me that!"

"Ooo! Someone's got a booooyfriend!"

Tala blushed and looked away.

"You're so immature."

"So you do like him."

"NO!"

"The why are you blushing?"

Tala just glared at him. Tyson reached over and cupped his cheek.

"You're pretty cute when you blush."

Tala's glare intensified.

"If you don't remove your hand right now, I'll make sure you don't have it by morning!"

"Ooo! I like 'em feisty! Do you know how damn sexy you are when you're mad?"

Tyson smirked as Tala's cheeks turned a little redder and released his cheek. He yawned and scooted a little closer, much to Tala's dismay.

Tala rolled around, his cheeks still bright red.

"Will you just go to sleep now! I'm tired…"

Tyson frowned.

"You know I was just kidding. What's wrong? Is it about Bryan?"

"…No."

"Liar."

"Okay, fine. It's about Bryan."

"What about him?"

"I don't think he likes me like that. I think he just see me as a one night stand."

Tyson frowned more and scooted even closer to the redhead.

"I don't know Bryan very well, but the way I see it, if he wanted you as just a one night stand, I think that would have already happened. Besides, he's WAY to protective of you for it to be just that."

Tala smiles slightly.

"You know, I guess you're right. Hey, you can actually sound smart when you want to."

"HEY!"

Tala snickered, then yawned.

"So, I guess this means we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now shut your big mouth and go to sleep."

"Your mouth is bigger."

"Oh shut up."

"Night Red."

"Night Ty."

They both closed their eyes, Tyson sneakily wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Let go, you bastard."

"I'm comforting you."

Tala let it go, too tired to talk anymore.

Just when they dozed off, they were both woken up by loud thumps coming from the next room, along with loud moans and pants.

Tala groaned and buried his head into his pillow.

"Those two are fucking dead in the morning."

He heard Tyson snicker.

The pair was then forced to stay up almost the rest of the night, talking, until finally the sounds of Kai and Rei "making up" were diminished. Without another word the two fell asleep, not caring what time they would wake up the next day, but knowing that Kai and Rei were seriously going to get it.

* * *

Well, that was a change. Hope you liked it! '**Thursday Nights**' should be out either tomorrow or the next day. Please review! It makes me really, really happy:D 


End file.
